See the Light
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -AU Oneshot- On the evening of Serena's 21st birthday she finally gets to drink alcohol, to get over Ash hanging out with other girls and her jealousy towards her friends. She is drowning in her own feelings but unbeknownst to her a late party guest might save her. And not even he is aware at first. Bonjourshipping and Fireworkshipping. Rated T for obvious reasons.


**Just to be clear...I am still working on my ongoing fics but my time on the computer is limited...I wrote this oneshot in my notebook when I wasn't on the computer.**

**Bout time I published a Pokemon fanfic for my Pokemon OTP...And originally I didn't ship anyone in this fandom. (I also like Geekchicshipping but that's a story for another time.) But keep in mind this fanfic contains Bonjourshipping and possibly the only Bonjourshipping fic here...If this offends you please leave.**

**I also apologize if Gary may come off as OOC...It's been awhile since I've done a character study on him...Anyway on with the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo...This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Serena spent the evening of her 21st birthday at a beach bar in Cyllage City. She already ate delicious birthday cake earlier made by Clemont but now she had the urge to drink alcohol with oran berry mixed in. She was now of legal age and now she could try some alcohol, but at the same time she felt like drinking to help deal with her emotions.

Didn't matter now, she was currently gulping down the fizziness of the bubbles and the sweetness of the fruit. Hoping it would help her get over the fact that Ash was currently hanging out with other girls as "friends" but her heart was still tied up in knots.

Callem and Shauna were also currently engaged. She was happy for them but at the same time she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

But she didn't have to worry about the jealousy now, she was sitting alone with a tall glass of alcohol and she was on her third glass.

Ok she wasn't completely alone. The bartender gave a perplexed look because Serena was mumbling stuff related to her jealousy and heart break. He was tempted to give her a nudge until she saw a man, possibly her age walking towards her. The man had spikey brunette hair and he looked a bit nervous as he glanced at the long haired brunette woman. The bartender gave him a stern look and the man held his hand up signaling that he wasn't going to take advantage of her. The bartender signaled back that he would be keeping an eye on him.

The man sighed.

"Salut," he paused. The new language sounded too weird in his mouth. "...Serena."

Serena stopped her insane mumbling for a moment and turned her head around to be face to face with Gary Oak. Gary was pretty surprised to see how pink and flushed her face was.

"Oh hai!" Serena yelled as she waved her hand a bit violently almost up to Gary's face. She squinted her blue eyes. "You look awfully familiar."

Serena pressed her index finger over her forehead to help her better connect her thoughts.

"Gordy?...Girdy?-"

"It's Gary!...Gary Oak!" Gary cut her off.

And just like that Gary felt his plan fell apart a bit. He was going to attempt to speak more French to "impress" her but she was really out of it.

"Ahhhhh! Yes! Long time no see!" Serena said.

It has been, Gary was now a full fledged professor like his grandfather. But he made sure to make it to the location of Serena's birthday party.

Back when they were 10 Gary saw Serena fawn over Ash and Bonnie wanting Clemont and Serena to get married, it didn't truly bug him until now. And now something else was bothering him.

Gary stroked the temple of his head. "I think you had too much alcohol Serena."

Serena hiccupped and the following action caused her to accidently knock over her glass with the back of her hand. Serena gasped, then looked at her distorted hand and frowned.

Gary grabbed her hand, "Come on!-"

The bartender quickly put down the glass he was cleaning. "Excuse me but are you this girl's boyfriend?"

Gary nearly bit his own tongue upon hearing that question. "N-No!"

"Serena!" Cried a feminine voice.

A short woman with long brown hair that almost went down to her feet and a man with flowing ebony hair moved as fast as they could toward Gary and Serena.

"Hey Gary," Callem said, he seemed a bit surprised to see Gary here.

Gary let go of Serena's hand upon Callem and Shauna getting closer to them.

"I can see you found Serena," Callem said.

"I was only trying to-" Gary cut himself off with a sigh.

Shauna grabbed Serena's hands. "Were so sorry we left you alone Serena!"

Serena, just starting to sober up, shook her head slightly. "It-It's ok..."

Shauna dragged Serena away from the bar, "Come on let's sit on the beach! The fireworks are about to start!"

Callem watched the girls walk away, he was going to follow but he turned his head real quick to see a worried look on Gary's face. Now he was wondering why Gary was here in the first place.

"We didn't think you would be here because of your career. But thanks for looking after Serena since we aren't acting like the best of friends despite the promise we made as children."

_"Promise...To stay together."_ Gary thought.

* * *

Back at the beach Gary and Serena sat on a beach towel not even making eye contact with each other but at Callem and Shauna. They were standing in the ice cold ocean water staring at the almost star filled sky waiting for the fireworks.

"Comment allez-vous?" Gary asked.

"Huh?" Serena turned to Gary but he looked away.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm here with friends for my birthday and I decided to drink alcohol, no big deal." Serena said.

Gary was going to say something else in French but he was only a beginner, not to mention his heart stopped.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking alone." He said.

Serena gasped, she didn't want Gary or anyone to know why she was being so reckless. But she was tongue tied and didn't know what to say to get out of this.

So she curled up into a ball and tried to press her burning eyes against her knees.

"Serena!" Gary yelled as he grabbed her arm.

Gary was shocked, Serena was certainly quick to sob.

"Y-You know...My mom tells me that...Adults drink alcohol to deal with problems!" Serena cried.

Gary just let Serena cry for a moment as he tried to put words together in his head.

"Alcohol can only comfort you for so long..." Gary said.

Serena kept crying but she lifted her face up slowly with the help of Gary's finger.

"But this might...Comfort you." Gary said.

Gary pressed his lips against Serena's and her eyes opened so wide that she was blinded by the first fireworks that went off.

Callem and Shauna were very surprised when all this was revealed to them. And when Ash found out he was shell shocked to see Gary and Serena, together like this.

* * *

**...Sorry if the ending comes off as fulfillment and sappy romantic shoujo anime...But the ending kind of fits for me.  
**

**So I hope you guys enjoy and I apologize...I would love to make a beefier fanfic for these two but I have other projects right now...**

**This is Emiko Gale signing out and goodnight!**


End file.
